warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Secura Lecta
| elemental damage = 75.0 | crit chance = 5.0 | crit damage = 1.5 | attack rate = 1.25 | jump physical damage = | jump impact damage = | jump puncture damage = | jump slash damage = | jump elemental damage type = | jump elemental damage = | jump crit chance = | jump crit damage = | slam physical damage = | slam impact damage = | slam puncture damage = | slam slash damage = | slam elemental damage type = | slam elemental damage = 150.0 | slam radius = | slide physical damage = | slide impact damage = | slide puncture damage = | slide slash damage = | slide elemental damage type = | slide elemental damage = 161.0 | slide crit chance = | slide crit damage = | wall physical damage = | wall impact damage = | wall puncture damage = | wall slash damage = | wall elemental damage type = | wall elemental damage = 300.0 | wall crit chance = | wall crit damage = | finisher damage = | max targets = | cleave radius = | conclave = | polarities = | stancemod = Burning Wasp Coiling Viper | stance = | notes = }} The Secura Lecta is the Syndicate variant of the Lecta, exclusive to the Perrin Sequence. When equipped, it has the unique ability to cause enemies killed by the weapon to drop additional credits. Characteristics This weapon deals damage. Advantages: *Highest damage of all whip melees. *Innate damage – effective against Robotic and Machine enemies. ** is a versatile damage type, combining for , and . *Very good range. *Highest base Attack Speed of all whips, tied with Scoliac. *Jump attack knocks down enemies. *Can hit multiple enemies with normal attacks. *Has 100% proc chance on the third attack when holding melee weapon. *Has a polarity slot. *Stance slot has a polarity, matching the Burning Wasp stance. *Possesses momentum during regular swings, which resists interruption such as stagger or knockdown. *High status chance. Disadvantages: *Slam attack radius is relatively small. * damage suffers reduction versus Alloy Armor. *Damage cannot be increased with physical damage mods. *Awkward attack animations; as a result, is hard to hit with up close. *Low critical chance. Comparisons *'Secura Lecta', compared to the Lecta: **Higher base damage (75.0 vs. 45.0). **Faster attack speed (1.25 vs. 1.00). **Additional polarity slot. Acquisition *The Secura Lecta can be acquired by reaching the Rank of Partner with The Perrin Sequence, and spending to purchase. As with all Syndicate Weapons, the Secura Lecta cannot be chosen as the free offering upon ranking up to Partner rank. *Syndicate weapons can also be acquired via Trading, but only for unranked copies without Forma or Orokin Catalyst installed. *Players must reach Mastery Rank 8 or higher to acquire Secura Lecta from any source, either by trading or through the Syndicates themselves. Notes *The bonus credits on kills now guarantees credit drops on kills with the Secura Lecta out and equipped (the in-game description doesn't reflect this). *Bonus credits stacks with any active Credit Boosters for increased payout. *Combine with Hydroid's Pilfering Swarm Augment, Nekros' Desecrate or Chroma's Effigy to further increase earnings. *Nova's Molecular Prime does not have any negative impact on the credit boost, even if enemies get killed by Molecular Primes explosion. *Take caution when attempting to obtain this from the trade chat as it is common amongst the traders to overprice the weapon ranging from 100 to 300 platinum even though it is only with about 60. See Also * Lecta, the original counterpart. it:Secura Lecta Category:Weapons Category:Melee Weapons Category:Special Weapons Category:Augmented Weapons Category:Syndicate Offerings Category:Whip Category:Update 19 Category:Electricity Damage Weapons Category:Corpus